Waste disposal and waste treatment are mostly treated with landfills for burying waste or large scale plants for waste separation, grinding, combustion, incineration and densification and various methods for producing different forms of energy, e.g., electricity and fuels. Such methods include thermal technologies for separating combustibles from non-combustibles, pyrolysis for anaerobic thermo-chemical decomposition of organic waste for producing biodiesel, gasification at sub-stoichiometric ratio between reactants and atmospheric oxygen for manufacturing Btu syngas (i.e., synthetic gas) and plasma arc gasification for the manufacturing of syngas. Accompanying operations such as transportation of the waste to the plant or landfill, the resulting traffic load and dependence on constant and continuous supply of waste to the plant reduce the total efficiency of waste treatment and disposal on municipal or state levels. Waste content collected at the municipal or state level is mixture of almost all types of waste, organic, inorganic, metallic, construction waste and so on. This further reduces yield of energy production due to excessive investment in waste separation, mixed solid product with different types of waste and combustion such as incineration, pyrolysis or plasma treatment that is less efficient.
Partial solutions for residence building level use waste compactor for downsizing waste volume for further treatment in a municipal or state waste treatment plant. This provides only partial solution due to lack of onsite recycling of the densified waste.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide onsite solution for waste recycling treatment at domestic and municipal level.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for waste recycling that is suitable for residence building level in both volume and rate of supply of waste.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for onsite waste recycling that is configured to provide waste recycling capabilities equivalent to those of a large scale plant at municipal and state levels.
These and other objects and embodiments of the invention shall become apparent as the description proceeds.